XO - Baby, Love Me Lights Out
by slytherinbae
Summary: Lip finds interest in a mysterious girl who lives a dark and dangerous life... he learns that it's not the only life she's living.
1. Chapter 1

I've been recently watching Shameless (I know it's kinda late, but I don't watch a lot of TV Series really). And I fell in love with the character Phillip, I just want to ugh... I can't even. So when I heard XO by John Mayer, I kind of had this story in my head and I told myself I needed to write it out. I don't write stories, but I'll try to write just as how I imagined it in my head. I haven't written stories/essays since I left high school so my grammar and English is rusty, I apologize in advance. So this basically will just be a series of Lip/OC, just going with the flow of my imagination. Not really for anyone to read, but as a documentation for myself, so I don't lose the story among thousands of assignments in my laptop. Cheers :)

* * *

**XO**

"In the darkest night, I searched through the crowd and your face is all that I see. "

Her eyes were a mysterious shade of resolute and agitation. I could sense that she was not happy being in the middle of the whole situation. This is not a place for a girl to be in alone, especially not in a crazy drunken crowd of an underground fight in a random warehouse of the South Side. The rotten smell of vomit infused with heavy alcohol and cigarette smoke burned the back of my throat while I shifted to get a better view of the fight. Jackson Miller was knocking some heavy fists onto his opponent, my brother, Ian Gallagher.

'Fucking slam him to the wall, Ian' Mickey slammed his fists to the side of the cage that were put up to contain the fight.

Ian complied and smashed Jackson heads on to the other side of the wall, where I could see glimpse of that girl. She wore a black lace dress with her hair pulled up in a loose bun. And then I realized, she was the only girl in the crowd. This girl is freaking dressed like she was going on a date, did she even realize that she had walked in to the wrong event? I kept my eyes close on the fight, the odds weren't on our side tonight. There goes this month's cash, I thought of the bills that needed to be paid by this week. I saw the girl's eyes were fixed on Jackson Miller, girlfriend perhaps? I don't think so, and she's far too clean looking to be one of Jack's little tramp groupies. Her eyes were heavily lined with black liner and dark eye shadow, it's almost hard to tell if she had eyes at all, really it looked like a massive black orb of darkness on her face. Her open red lips accentuated her face, and the only color on her I could see, it almost felt gothic. Everything was dark about her, her eyes, her hair, even the way she looked at…My thoughts were interrupted by a loud buzz from the megaphone.

'JACKSON MILLER EVERYONE!'

A loud roar from the crowd signaled the end of the night. I knew it was a mistake to even get into tonight's fight, Ian's head was out of the game in the first place.

'I'm sorry, Lip.' Ian got out of the small opening of the cage, his face bruised and bloodied.

'We lost almost a grand, you were a disaster out there' Mickey threw his cigarette on the floor and stomped on it. Ian ripped his bloodied shirt from his body, suddenly feeling disgusted and irritated, 'And you think you could do better against Jackson?'

Mickey grunted, pushing the crowd aside and we followed his steps. If Ian didn't drunkenly spend the squirrel money box on liquor and strippers after his breakup with Sean, we wouldn't be worried for this month's house and medical bills. Although it's not great to see your little brother getting beat up, I have to admit he had it coming to him. You don't take money from the household fund and get away with it. I like to think it as lesson learned.

'It's aite, lil' brother. We'll spruce you up for your next gig' I wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him an extra choking to release some of the annoyance that I felt. Mickey maneuvered towards the exit and at the corner of my eye a shadow shuffled across the top of the warehouse where Jackson and the squad were celebrating their win. That girl.

She was walking towards them with two tall, well built men tailing closely behind her. Even from the opposite end of the warehouse I could tell she had a look on her face that was mixed of impatience and annoyance.

'Lip? You coming?' I didn't realize I had stopped walking. Ian nudged me, looking at an agitated Mickey. He was done with the night, you could tell.

'Yeah, you guys go ahead. I'll be around in a sec' I gave Ian a pat and jogged the opposite way. My eyes were on the spot where the girl was last standing, I walked towards the flight of stairs that led up to the upper warehouse. By now, the crowd had dispersed and the whole place is empty save the handler and host who were doing some banknotes transaction. The upper warehouse is lit by dim fluorescent lighting that led to the main office. Even from up here, the stench of alcohol and vomit is distinct. I could hear Jackson hollering his mates for drinks. I had direct view of the office, but the girl is nowhere in sight. Could she have gone somewhere else?

'Are you an acquaintance of Jackson's' A mysterious voice asked me, I looked up on the other level and saw there was sitting at the top of the stairs with the two men behind her watching me closely. There's something about this situation that warned me this isn't just another ordinary fan visiting her favorite fighter. The way her face maintained a rigid expression was as if she was considering if I was worth her time. My eyes swept over her long legs extending down the stairs as she sat casually like she wasn't wearing a short black lace dress. A bright pink panties peeked through the short dress…

'I don't like to repeat myself' She gave a loud exhale, throwing a chewing gum wrapper at my feet.

What a bitch.

'Well, we did just lose against him' I shrugged casually leaning against the railing. A loud roar of laughter from the office was heard. He seems to be having a good time, that fucker.

'You're with Ian Gallagher?' I nodded

'He had potential but it seems like he's head wasn't in the game tonight' She pointed out my exact thoughts, looking up like she's contemplating on something. Her hands prompted her chin on her knees. Man, that dress is hella short. 'Yeah I know, he just went through something'

'So why fight?' She asked, her eyes wondered at the door of the office. She didn't look like she was the conversation type, and although she was asking, her mind seems to be somewhere else.

'Let's just say he needs to learn a lesson for something he did' I shrugged and pulled out a cigarette to clamp on it. The presence of nicotine does help with the bad memory of losing a thousand dollars on a single night.

The girl stood up and walked down the stairs. She has really smooth legs, I just want to touch them. Her eyes are fixed on the door as she leaned on the railing beside me.

'So, you put him in a fight with the most dangerous fighter in town?' She finally looked at me for the first time, her eyes delighted from the fact that I would throw my brother in just for the heck of it.' To teach him a lesson?' She repeated with an amused grin, but the men behind her didn't seemed fazed at all.

'A highly costly lesson, at that' She threw her head back with a laugh, my lips matched her smile.

'Well, I am an advocate for teaching people what they deserve' She took the unlit cigarette from my lips and laughed in agreement with herself, like an inside joke I didn't get. I don't get a lot of things, like why she's here, and who she's waiting for, and who are those guys behind her?

The door of the office creaked open, and the smile on her face disappeared. Her eyes moved to the two guys and they nodded in unison. 'It's been a good talk, but you might wanna go' Her voice lowered in anticipation. When I didn't make a move, her eyes narrowed on me, '…now'. I raised my hands in mock defense, grinning and slowly backed towards the stairs. She kept the cigarette between her breasts the moment Jackson came out of the room, her eyes on him like a hawk. Jackson was with his mates and three other girls. They were all over him.

'Well, well, well Jackson Miller. What a great show tonight, my Jackie.' The girl clapped her hands loud enough to let them know she was there. Her voice was no longer innocent and appealing, but now laced with thick poison.

'Oh shit' I heard Jackson say with a panic realization on his face.

Before you know it, he was sprinting towards the opposite direction, clearly afraid of this girl that just a minute ago, didn't seem harmful in any way. I heard the girl sigh as she ran pass me and down the stairs, 'Fucking pussy'. The men behind her had already gone halfway across the floor catching up to Jackson.

What the hell is going on? I bet the groupies who were with Jackson didn't see this coming tonight, they looked shocked just as I was at the scene.

'Get your delicious ass here, you pussy. You know you're due today!' Jackson was already out of the warehouse, but one of the guys were quick to tackle Jackson down. I saw the girl kick him in the crotch, clearly pissed that she had to break a sweat. I didn't see what happened next, but they threw him in a car that came just as quick as it left.

I looked over at his mates. I had a feeling one of the guys knew something, cause he was frantically texting and calling someone. My phone rang, 'Yo Lip, where are you? Fiona's doing an extra shift tonight, you okay with looking after the kids?' I heard Mickey's gruff voice in the background, I'm sure he welcomed himself into the house to tend to Ian's bruises.

'Yeah, I'll be there' I looked down at my feet to see a purple scrunchie. It's the same one that girl wore, it must have fallen down when she was chasing Jackson. I picked it up and shoved it in my pockets.

'I'm gonna head to Karen's first'


	2. Chapter 2

If you're a Psychology major, you would understand the torture of doing mixed-methods research. I went through hell and back, probably scarred for life.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

**"CAAAAAAAAARL!"**

Everybody saw it coming, well, everybody except Jimmy-Steve. It wasn't that a dead squirrel in the freezer that bothered Jimmy-Steve, it was the lack of freezing point of the freezer that turned out to be the worst place to put a dead, and very rotten squirrel that made him gag in disgust. And on any other day, it would have been a perfectly normal thing to encounter, and we all knew who'd been behind the aged rotten squirrel in between the ice cream tube and the frozen peas, but Jimmy-Steve had kept Fiona's ice cream cake last night and the remains of the old furry friend lay smashed on top of the strawberry icing.

'Roger died a few weeks ago and he was starting to rot' Carl walked around the dining table and pulled out a chair to sit on looking at Jimmy-Steve like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He gave a loud grunt, 'Why don't you just bury him like any normal kid would?' Jimmy-Steve pulled out Roger with Debbie's old frilly oven mitts.

'Carl? Normal!' Debbie scoffed, looking at Jimmy like he's joking. "And I need to use that tomorrow, Sheila's teaching me how to make key lime pie" He rolled his eyes in response, throwing the squirrel in a plastic bag.

'I didn't want to bury him' Carl shrugged lazily, grabbing a spoonful of dry cereal and shoving it into his mouth.

'Sometimes I wonder what would happen to the world if you were normal just for one day' Jimmy-Steve put the bag on Carl to which he looked up, 'But he was starting to get moldy!' he exclaimed. 'I don't care!' Jimmy-Steve said, shaking Roger in his little plastic bag feeling exasperated with the wasted piece of cake.

'It's alright, Steve. We'll get another cake, Vee'll figure something out.' Lip walked into the room, hair disheveled looking like he just woke up a second ago.

'I stayed up all night to decorate that fucking thing' Jimmy-Steve muttered bitterly.

Lip paced in the kitchen moving around things and eyes wondered on the floor and table, 'Did you guys see any mail on the counter?'

'What?'

'Yesterday's mail. It's from the universities that I applied to, I didn't get the chance to check out the results after the whole Frank thing yesterday' Thinking back about Frank almost ruining the birthday surprise they were throwing Fiona amused Lip. That drunken old waste never cease to surprise Lip with his little tricks up his sleeve, always finding was to budge his was back into their life with more debts that could last for generations.

'I'm not sure go and check the closet, I might have shoved whatever's left of our worldly possessions in there when Frank busted the window last night, hey, don't you guys have school?' Jimmy-Steve flipped the pancake on the pan, when did he start making pancakes?

'It's the beginning of summer' Debbie said as-a-matter-of-factly, putting Liam in his high chair.

'You guys need to get out mor-'

'Morning bumpkins' Fiona waltzed down the stairs, looking like she woke up in a bed of roses today and smelling fresh from the shower. In an instant, everyone was on her hugging her and wishing her good mornings and birthday wishes.

'Morning Fiona!'

'Happy birthday, Fiona!'

'Ay happy birthday, sis!'

'Hey, aren't you a big girl now' Steve whispered, hugging her from behind, 'Big girls get big girl presents' She looked back at him and smiled coyly, 'I can't wait to get it'.

'We're still here.' Carl walked pass them, making them separate but the blushes on their faces remained. Fiona sat down beside Debbie who was feeding Liam his breakfast, 'So what are you guys doing for the summer holidays?'

'Fiona, we've planned out the whole day for you' Debbie replied.

'Oh no, I can't guys I have part-time at Denny's this afternoon'

'Oh we've got that covered' Carl not-so subtly smirked at Debbie and than at Jimmy-Steve and that made Fiona think for second that they'd done something outrageously illegal which she wondered if she really wanted to know or if it's best to keep it shut. 'Huh?'

* * *

"Your idea of fun is getting shot by paint-filled bullets?' Fiona shrieked in terror when they arrived at the paintball arena. The only people there was Carl, Debbie, Jimmy-Steve, Ian, Mickey, Lip, Karen and Mandy. It was a first time for everyone there to play with guns, which for once, that aren't made for kill. Well, trust Carl to use it to turn it into a killing machine if you ever gave him that chance.

'It's already been paid for, you've got to play, Fiona.' Debbie passed around the equipment, much to Carl's excitement to which Fiona glanced over in worry. 'And who… exactly paid for this?' She asked, grabbing the padding and fitting in on herself. It must have cost a lot, she thought to herself.

'I got it covered' Carl nodded over with a smirk that Fiona recognized as one of those better-to-be-ignorant-about-it-than-worry sort of situation. 'Well, thanks Carl' She smiled and loaded up the paintball gun. 'Now who's ready to lose!'

'Ian shouldn't even be in the game! It's like a walk in the park for him!' Jimmy-Steve being the only person who's never handled a gun felt like he was a baby about to be thrown into a cage of lions.

'…and Mickey kills for a living' Karen adds.

'Shut it, shitface!'

'Dibs on the psycho killing machine!' Jimmy-Steve called out, he was already on the team with Karen and Debbie and going against Carl AND Lip on the same team, you might as well just put up your white flag now than be plundered to death by their shooting skills.

'I'll go easy on you, Mick' Ian winked, taunting with his lopsided smile, and somehow, Mickey felt like those damn freckles really did accentuate those eyes.

Probably realizing what he just thought, Mickey jerked his eyes away, and moved towards to entrance of the arena muttering bullshit under his breath.

'Let's just get it done with!'

* * *

Fiona was glad that they spent the later part of their evening relaxing at the backyard with sausages and hamburgers on the barbecue grill. Lip and Ian mentioned they got the huge plate of meat by 'helping out an old man in the city', to which Fiona did not ask any more questions about it. It was almost 9 o'clock before they pulled out the birthday cake, thanks to Vee's special ability to whip out her cleavage on the baker near the pub for a special discount on the cake. It was a perfect day spent with her family (minus Frank) and friends, she couldn't ask for more, no fights, no one got arrested, nothing extravaga-

She thought too early.

Fireworks blared in the distance, shattering into thousands of bright colorful sparks that painted the dark sky. Fiona looked over opposite the street to see Carl and Mandy had set up the fireworks. Of course they had to have fireworks.

'Can't end your birthday without a bang.' Lip approached her by the side and passed her a brown envelope. 'What's this?' She turned the letter and read that it was addressed to Phillip Gallagher.

'Your birthday present… sort of…' Lip looked away and shrugged, taking a sip from his beer.

Fiona opened the envelope and inside was an acceptance letter from MIT.

'No.' She read the letter again, looking up in anticipation.

'It starts on September' Lip couldn't keep himself from smiling.

'Are you serious? Oh my god! You're the first Gallagher to ever get into college!' She hugged him tight, 'I knew you could do it! This is the best birthday present ever!'

'It's still a few months before semester starts, don't start missing me yet'

'I am so proud of you' Fiona wiped an escaped tear from her face, it really was a moment for her to absorb because never in her life would she feel that there is hope for her family. Even though she knew that Lip was the brightest , she always thought that he'd ditch the idea of college but she was wrong before and she was glad that she was wrong once again tonight.

'Happy birthday, Fiona' Lip is more than ready to take a dive into the real academia world and test out just how much of potential he could develop that South Side high school could not afford to provide him. It would be lie to say he didn't think it was an opportunity to run away from the dramas (and debts) but he knew the future of his family was on him, considering how Ian is going haywire these days and with Debbie and Carl still too young to even worry about the reality of life. He knew it was time for him to step and provide for the family, just as much as Fiona had done all these years, and maybe someday, he'd be able to get his whole family out of this dump and have Frank out of their hair. He know's it's just a dream, but it's a damn good one that's for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear self, new term starts in two weeks.

To those who's reading this story, I'm sorry if you feel like the story is going slow, but I hope you enjoyed it so far.

Thanks for reaching chapter 3 :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Everyone was excited about Lip going to college, even Mickey was in with the celebration. They were all glad that for once food was not takeout or brought back from somebody else's leftovers. Debbie had taken her recently discovered passion for cooking to experiment on recipes from a book that Sheila had given her for her birthday. She had to save up months to buy all the ingredients for tonight's meal. The Gallagher house was light and filled with laughter, it was one of those rare nights of pleasant family occasion. After dinner, Fiona hollered the crowd to simmer down for a toast to Lip's graduation and for being the first to get out of South Side, 'and hopefully not the last Gallagher' she added, looking straight at Carl with meaning. Debbie was already on her way to being on top of her classes in school, but Ian had dropped out of high school to work in a gay dance club, much to Fiona's horror.

Debbie, Kevin Ball, and Ian all gave a short speech about how proud they were and hoped Lip would come back to visit them once in a while. Ian cast a grateful glance to Mickey when he offered to smash anybody's skull if they ever tried to mess with Lip.

'I'm really really happy for you, Lip' Fiona looked straight at Lip with tears threatening to pour out, her smile gave Lip a rush of warmth and love. He is happy too.

'It's just college' Lip said, embarrassed by all the attention everyone was giving him.

'Just college? Dude, you're the talk of the South Side. I heard girls talking about wanting to bang you for it, they think college guys are a turn on' Mickey pointed with his beer to Lip with his eyebrow raised pointedly. Knowing Mickey, he'd take advantage of that and bang every girl that threw themselves on him.

'Girls like college guys?' Carl asked disheartened, watching Mickey nod, 'Sexy hot girls', he added.

The night ended early for the Gallaghers, well, if you can call midnight early.

'Where's Karen?' Ian asked as they were cleaning up the kitchen, Liam, Carl and Debbie had long gone to sleep. Kevin, Vee, Sheila, Mickey and Mandy had gone back home.

'I dunno. She's probably at home' Lip placed plates into the sink and started to wash them.

'I half expected for her to come today'

'Well, she isn't really excited about me going to college.', Lip said, scrubbing the plates harder at the thought of Karen. 'Thinks' I'm going to go and start fucking those college girls' Karen and Lip has been in a long standing sexual relationship. It was more like an unspoken pact to not screw anyone else but each other. There's not much of emotional commitment when it comes to Karen. Ian took the leftovers from dinner and chucked them into the refrigerator, 'She's feeling insecure, but she knows you won't do it with anyone else'

'Yeah, well, she's been extra clingy these past few weeks. I never thought my dick could get tired from fucking' Lip remembered when Karen was questioning his loyalties and made Lip prove to her several times on her bed.

'You probably need a new hole to stick it into?' He grinned, reminding Mickey's earlier call on the girls. Lip had thought about it, but decided against it. He liked Karen, in a way that made him want to talk about his family with her, spend his time with her, though, the constant screwing around was an added bonus for him.

'Hey, you might find someone you like in college, you never know' Ian shrugged, keeping an optimistic tone.

'I don't' know' Lip was done with the dishes and wiped his hands dry on his jeans, 'I'm going out for a while' He patted Ian on the back and walked towards the back door, picking up his jacket off the hook.

'Karen?' Ian didn't need to look at Lip for confirmation, he knew it was on his brother's mind. 'Hey' Ian called, Lips hands were already on the knob.

'I got a night off from the club tonight, you wanna go and check out your college?' Ian avoided his brother's gaze, but Lip knew something was on Ian's mind.

Lip nodded, 'Yeah sure, could be fun'

* * *

Lip climbed up to Karen's window and jumped into her room to see her sleeping soundly. He sat by the side of her bed and ran his fingers along her face. She looks innocent when she's asleep, Lip thought. He knew their relationship was on a purely sexual terms, but he couldn't help but like Karen not only for her exhausting libido, but for being the only person who was there for him when he was going through things. Karen hummed softly and leaned into Lip's palm, a soft peck on her lips stirred her awake. 'What time is it?' she asked groggily.

'It's 2 o'clock' Lip whispered, tugging the locks by the side of her face. Karen drew a lazy smile and reached to grab a handful of Lip's clothes, pulling him down. 'You smell good', she said breathing in his scent. He smiled, feeling Karen trace his jaw line with the tip of her tongue.

'You too' Lip eyed her chest, then slowly raising his eyes to her, he knew that look. She licked her lip, 'I bet you taste good too'

Karen started lean into his lips but Lip forced himself to sit straight. Slightly confused, she sat up and Lip was avoiding her gaze, 'What?' she said, hands crawling around his waist and spreading her fingers across his abdomen.

'I was wondering why you didn't come' He said, his thought distracted by her hands landing on top of his crotch.

'What do you mean?' She started to palm over his jean in slow circles.

Lip shut his eyes, 'You didn't come tonight' he sounded like a clingy girlfriend. Lip tried to remember what he came here for. 'I don't want to be reminded that you'll be gone', she replied, clearly unhappy with where the conversation was going. She tugged the buttons off and zipper down with one expert hand, hoping to get his mind off the topic.

'I'm just a train journey away' Lip reminded her, but she shook her head.

'I know you don't like me going to college, but –ah, you've got to accept the fact that I am' Lip can't help but enjoy the light touches Karen was giving him. She knew that was his weakness but Lip came here to talk, and he was going to have to deal with his rising problem at home in the confines of his bathroom.

'Look, Karen. Stop!'Lip reached for her hands who was about to whip his dick out. Karen turned startled and then glared at Lip.

'What? We can't fuck now because I didn't go to your stupid going away party?' She barked angrily.

'No, that's not what I- Jesus, Karen. Why can't you just be supportive?' He knew she was being sour about the whole college thing, but at least a friend, she could congratulate him at least once or tell him she was happy for him. Both never happened.

'You'll probably leave and forget about me once you start screwing around those college sluts.' She stood up and walked towards her dresser to pull a shirt from the drawers.

'I'm sick of hearing that!' Lip threw his hands in the air exasperatedly. He's been hearing the same thing for weeks and he's tired of convincing her that he won't. He was too fond of Karen to sleep with anyone else, maybe the only one yearning for en emotional commitment was him? He had thought about being together with Karen for so long, he'd hope Karen would feel the same too. 'You know I won't' He lowered his voice.

She threw on a shirt and gave a quick side glance at him, 'For now'

'I never complained when you were going around screwing Ted' He thought bitterly, when he knew about that he was furious that Karen had been screwing Ted behind The Alibi the whole time he was away to settle family affairs.

'You were away for a month! What was I supposed to do!' She paced around the room, Lip's eyes never left her figure.

'So, I'm not here and you go fuck he first man you see?'

'We are not exclusive. I can fuck whoever I want!' There it is, that's what she thinks of us, Lip thought. 'Then why are you bitching about me fucking college girls if you can fuck anyone you want!' Lip stood up and walked over to where she was standing.

'Because you're mine' Karen shouted back, face inches away from Lip. She could see that he was furious with her. 'I'm not some fucking dog you own on a leash and order around.'

'I've never heard you complain about it before' She smirked, probably thinking of the times she had made him do things that were both satisfying for both of them.

Lip calmed himself and raked his fingers through his hair 'I like you, Karen. And I want us to be together' He said it.

'What's wrong with what we are right now?' Her response unsettled Lip.

'I just –' He started.

'You want to fuck somebody else, then?' Her voice challenging.

'Well, no- I mean'

'Then go ahead! I'm not going to stop you. Go and fuck all those high end college chicks! I don't even know why I even stick around with you for so long. I was getting bored of you anyway.' She whipped her hair back, looking nonchalant but her eyes filled with anguish. Lip knew he needed to fix this, but he was in an emotional turmoil himself, feeling disappointed and angry with himself that he had expected a different response from her.

'Look, I need this, okay! College is a great opportunity for me. I just don't see why you can't understand that!' He tried to reason again.

'If you go, don't expect me to fuck you when you come back' She bore her eyes on him with a blank stare. Lip stared back for a second, he was wrong. Karen was great at sex, yeah, but she was a shitty friend. He was going to college to get away from all the shitty melodrama, and apparently, Karen would have to be one of them. He decided, that if he needed to have a fresh start, he would have to forget about his feelings for her. Besides, she has Ted to fuck with when he's not around. Lip silently walked to the window and started to climb out. Karen looked stricken but didn't say a word until he landed on the ground and start to walk away from the house.

'Fuck you, Phillip!'

* * *

Ian, Mickey and Lip took the L and headed to MIT. Ian was busy describing how amazing his boss at the club is for letting him off for the night to celebrate Lip's enrolment. Mickey just looks pissed as usual, wondering why he had agreed to Ian's idea to head to the university at 3.30AM when he could be at home sleeping on his bed. Lip was surprisingly amused when Ian walked into the living room with Mickey tailing behind him; yawning with his hair disheveled in every direction. 'Told him there'd be girls, and guys for me of course' Ian whispered, grinning out of Mickey's view.

It was another hour before they reached the university and had climbed over a wall to get through the security. 'Everyone's fucking asleep, man' Mickey said discouraged by the dark windows as they walked pass the residency building and into another faculty building. 'So much for banging college chicks', he mumbled. 'So you'll be learning and all that shit up here. Lip?' Ian did a few twirls as they walked into one of the lecture halls, 'Yeah, I guess so. I'm not sure which building is my faculty yet' Lip looked around the hall, feeling his chest swell up. In one week, he'll be in one of these halls, starting his first lecture on robotics and that'll officially be the start to a whole new life.

'Guys, look!' Ian pointed outside the window, 'I think somebody's having a party' Lip looked outside and at a distance was a house that was still lit up and a lot of people going in and out of the house. 'Looks like one of those rich ass frat houses with douche bags in Polo shirts and - ' Mickey started

'Let's go!' Ian was on an energy surge, he didn't look tired at all.

The house had throw a party, but since it was already so late into the morning, everyone they saw was either already on the ground passed out drunk or was almost there. A banner spread across the hallway that read, 'Happy Birthday Amy!' and the whole house reeked of alcohol and weed.

'Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing!' Lip hissed when he saw Mickey picking up a wallet from the floor and taking out a sum of cash from it. Mickey shrugged, 'They're wasted, they won't remember'

'Hey listen!' Ian cocked his head to one side and heard a faint blare of music. They walked across a few large rooms, and the sound got louder and clearer. It came from the basement. Ian looked at Lip excitedly and opened the door upon Lip's approval. Immediately their eardrums were bombarded with loud club music and the sound from a large crowd of people that seems to be surrounding a single man with a large voice doing what it seems to be like an auctioning process. The basement was humid and dark, but you could see a range of students underneath the dim lighting.

'What the hell?'

'Next on the list will be the complete midterm questions for Human Sexuality and Emotions taught by Dr Eugene James! Starting price at $400'

'Human Sexuality sounds fun!' Ian quirked.

As soon as the auctioned opened, the bidding started and students were growing intense with each bid. 'This is what rich kids do in college?' Mickey asked Lip, who shrugged in response. Yeah, he'd disguise himself as someone else to take their SAT tests before but getting the whole set of questions? This is the first he'd ever heard of. In the end, the item was sold off for $3500. Lip, Ian and Mickey stood at the end of the stairs looking bewildered by the scene.

The sound of a hearty laugh caught Lip's attention despite the blare of the techno music and excitement coming from the frenzied crowd. Lip looked around to find the source of the sound but to no success after a few head turns.

'….Robotics taught by Professor Lange' Lip snapped his head forward, that's one of the subjects that he will be taking on his first semester. The item closed at a price of $5000 to a boy with blonde hair and overly tan skin that didn't match his features. He was smug about his win, Lip could tell from the way he pumped his fists into the air.

'Come on, let's go. I didn't wake up at 2 o'clock in the morning to see this shit' Mickey said gruffly, he was looking forward to a morning full of banging girls and weed but clearly none of that was happening.

Lip turned to agree but his eyes caught a familiar set of eyes across the room. Somebody was blocking his view and the basement made no help with the minimum fluorescent lighting but he could see glimpses of the person… strawberry blond hair, dark black orbs for eyes, that curve of the lips that complimented the smile in her eyes. Lip couldn't shake off that tugging feeling.

'Lip!' Mickey shouted above the noise, Lip took his eyes to look at Ian and Mickey already at the door. 'You coming or not?'

He turned to look back at the girl, but she was gone.

'Uhm yeah, yeah.'


End file.
